Change in Plans
by M.E.R.C. Inc
Summary: C.I.P. The Kyuubi does a little work on Naruto unknown to everyone. new summons a new bloodline never before seen and a new perspective on life and love. NUx? may lead to a harem. M FOR A REASON THOUGH NOT YET! there will not be a female kyuubi!
1. Prologue

**Change in plans. **

**M.E.R.C. Inc. **

**Prologue **

**Konoha, Land of Fire.**

**Oct. 10th**

**2145 hours local (9:45PM)**

**The Kyuubi was not evil per say he was a demon yes but not by birth or creation. He was originally a summon that turned evil by the lust for power. And corrupted by Mandara's power as well. His history of being a summon help enable Mandara to control him. Which brings him to Konoha after being sent forth by Mandara. **

**He was slowly making his way towards the city as the ninja from the village try and stop him. He was gaining ground but the ninja where nothing more than a distraction. But he still had to press on. Every second worth of delay meant more time he had to listen to Mandara. **

**A large dust plume and smoke screen popped in front of him. He got a whiff of toad or frog. The smoked cleared to reveal a large orange toad with a pipe. The kyuubi growled at the toad. There was a tall blond man on top going through hand seals. The kyuubi laughed this mortal thought it could harm the great kyuubi.**

**The human started going through a long and complicated looking string of hand signs. The kyuubi started to laugh which sounded like growling to the ninja around him. The kyuubi stopped laughing when he felt a chill descend on him. He shivered which unusual for him being a fire and lighting summon but still he shivered. **

**The night became darker still as the death god came before both the kyuubi and the giant frog. The kyuubi was now genuinely scared. The kyuubi started feeling colder and colder as he felt what was left of his soul being ripped out and forced into something else. **

**The kyuubi was tired which was odd he was always ready to do something no matter how boring or stupid it was. I.E. Mandara's tasks. But now it was he could do to keep awake. Several hours later realized after his sleep that he had been sealed into some kid. Which in everyway pissed him off entirely. **

**A few hours or so passed by which he figured the water dripping in the cell he was in, which was a minute or so. He looked closely at the seal. It allowed some manipulation of the body he was in but not a lot. He looked closer, even closer still then he remembered something from long in the past that hung around the world like a plague DNA. He smiled evilly the human didn't know the kyuubi could mess with it enough to give the body some new powers. **

**The kyuubi delved into the DNA of the body and started tweaking things. First was to remove his wind affinity and replace it with fire and lighting. In doing so he created a kekkai genkai to him which would slowly evolve as he grew older but wouldn't be released until he called on the kyuubi's power from his own free will. **

**Next was a preset summon code to the frogs and toads. He ripped that out and put in the fox contract which was automatically signed and redone. Now only his family could summon him and his kind. The Uchiha could no longer do it even if they found the original. Soon the kyuubi was satisfied at the work he had done and went to sleep. Unknown to him five years had past outside the seal and the boy had begun to grow up with great potential indeed. That boy's name was Naruto Uzumaki **


	2. AN I

AN

Well here we go.

Okay the story will go until the series ends so its indefinite for now.

Now characters that will not DIE! Kin, Tayuya, not sure on anyone else.

Note the story will jump to Naruto's summon training, in order to give everyone the summon story as well as for when Naruto will fight Neji. His bloodline will be unlocked then. NOT DURING THE VOID PART. that's more of forced by the kyuubi and fear. It is released by want for the chakra of a demon. IE HE WILL WANT TO GET IT!

Harem possible.

No one older than Shizune or Hana I consider them until I get some hard dates around twenty to twenty three. No older than that. SO NO OLD FEMALES! Though I will consider Anko I'm very not sure of her age. At most I'd say twenty seven ish. Note no one will get bashed this is a work for fun and not for hating on one character or so. Sasuke will leave but he will get dragged there. Kabuto will get killed…though I might wait for a while to do it.

For sure in Harem if done

Tayuya

Kin

Ino

Sakura

Hinata

Ayame is more than likely.

Any other females will be done in a vote just send me a note for it.


End file.
